Behind One Missed Call
by DarkChocolateCat
Summary: Over the past 2 months, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has been less than perfect. A life-shattering phone call is all it takes to break life as they both know it. When it gets rebuilt will it–ever- be the same? That is if it manages to get rebuilt...


**[Behind One Missed Call]**

**Dedicated to:** Britty/Yuki or yaoi-productions-19 [her Birthday Oneshot/Fanfic]

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Written by:** Darkchocolatecat (Victoria) and Gigglinggirly (Yan- on DeviantART) c:

**Warnings:** malexmale, sensitive topics, angst, drama, strong language, AU, minor OOC.

**Description:** Over the past two months, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has been less than perfect. A life-shattering phone call is all it takes to break life as they both know it. When it gets rebuilt will it –ever- be the same…? That is…if it manages to get rebuilt at all…

* * *

**Note!:** Hope you all enjoy this! For info on Be With You, please check my nicely new updated profile! Want ways to contact me? You can email me, or check out my deviantart. (I have a pretty spiffy ID there. just saying.) I also give a huge shoutout to all my dA friends here! Thanks for commenting on my journal, and getting me to actually finally start submitting stuff here again! XD ... not like I was...avoiding it or anything. "D I also try to reply to all comments/reviews. c: Just..people tend to not reply back? Am I intimidating? XD; well whateverrr. I also have my personal favourite story/project to upload here- 'I Have To Tell You Something' by one of my best friends, Yan (she's Gigglinggirly on deviantART look her up! pl0x) and myself. AND YES. MOST OF IT IS DONE. LOL. no BWY dramu updates with it. Just have to re-format it a little bit! anyways, enjoy~

* * *

It was a typical bright and sunny day in the city. The café was filled to the brim with the usual (or unusual) sort of occupants, all diverse in their own way, and all going on with their own mindless animated and jovial chatter. Another order for a latte was called out at the counter, before promptly being recovered by the petite brunette haired girl who had ordered the frothy drink.

He sat alone at a small table for two, in the section that bordered on being on the outdoors, but it the sky above him was blocked by the ceiling, providing a structured shelter- in contrast with the open window of air that was next to him. The cup of tea let up clouds of steam into the air around him, spreading the scents of the cinnamon and other robust and spicy flavor in the Chai brew. The breeze drifted in playfully and toyed with the dark locks that fell around his flawless porcelain portrait.

After dark black eyes burned into the unmoving mobile phone, a pale hand clasped around it, and cradled it up to his ear. Fixing his eyes on the swirling contents of his cup of tea, Sasuke waited for the phone call to go through. It was not a surprise when his boyfriend's voicemail picked up the call; his voice had a tone of confidence that radiated even throughout the air waves of the cell phones. Sasuke could practically feel the chunk of sunny smile on the other man's face that he wore when he recorded the message in his signature way.

Too bad this call would be sure to break that smile forever, or at least temporarily. Sasuke would be pleased with either. Sasuke wouldn't start lying at a time like this, he wanted nothing more than to shatter and hurt the man on the other line of the phone. When the beep-tone of the voice-mail recording rang out, he didn't waste a moment to start the destruction. Enough was enough.

"Hello," Sasuke started with his own cruel smile on his lips, "We're over. I don't want someone like you in my life anymore." Sasuke shifted his free hand over to his stomach, resting it there comfortably and almost lazily as he stared outside the open air window to be pulled into the activity. Bustling people were going on about their lives in a frantic and fast-paced frenzy that a metropolitan area like this city promised. His words were opposite- they felt like slow motion; slow, deliberate and obviously from uncountable nights of all night thinking and a revelation with a cruel streak painted along it.

"You're pathetic." the words got harsher by each tone, and that's exactly what Sasuke wanted to happen, "You're an embarrassment, I don't know why I would even bother keeping you around for so long. This game was fun while it lasted, but to put it bluntly," Sasuke chuckled with the irony, if this whole one-sided conversation wasn't blunt, the proud Uchiha wouldn't know what –was-. "I'm done playing with you. You were just a toy, a toy who was not just insufficient and insignificant, but an idiot too. An idiot who can't make up their mind, and who doesn't know what they want in their life. Indecisive people and people who are always contradicting themselves? Disgusting and pitiful. Get a grip on yourself. On the life you could've had. These five months I've been with you have been nothing but agonizing."

Sasuke's words were as dark as his raven black hair that cascaded over his forehead into a full fringe, and that spread out on his hair, and trailed down the nape of his neck. He rested his head on his hand, and his elbow on the table, propping himself up, as he now stirred a spoon lazily in the tea. The chatter around him dulled as he talked on, his words were increasingly harsh and chilling, especially for the hazy heat of late spring that promised a scalding summer sooner rather than later. "Naruto, enjoy your life. Fucking idiot." He grinned in a sadistic and cruel way, his insides squirmed with complete and utter –joy-, and he found himself only feeling sad at the prospect of not being able to see that completely miserable and hurt look that would dawn on that idiot's face as he heard the message.

He clicked the end button with a jab to the phone, and placed the folded mobile back on the table. With a cheery smile to himself, he tipped up the cup of tea, never before had it tasted –so- good. Charcoal eyes trailed out to the crowds pushing amongst and filling up the concrete jungle around him while he placed the now nearly empty cup back onto the glinting black surface of the tiny table top. A porcelain hand shot up to cover his mouth which after being capable of such word destruction, was now unable to stop laughing.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto fell back onto the computer chair that rested silently in his grey office. The 22 year old male worked at a Computer game designing company, and not to 'blow his own horn', but the blond felt he was** –good- **at this job, why else would he be in such a high position in the company?

But he had to admit, he loved it too. Only set backs were the constant meetings and reaching the criteria of the scenario he was given, but that was the reason for the many meetings! The blond pulled his tie lose, the content of the meeting he'd just left sinking into his skin; his mind and his imagination were running wild, and they were already preparing to work on his new setting.

He leaned back in his chair that faced the window; his office was only a few flights higher than ground level so the sun bled into his office perfectly. He flinched slightly as the door opened, only for purple hair to spill into the monotone room. The purple-haired girl wore a light purple sweatshirt with a white shirt, while the blond wore a black pinstriped suit, his black silk tie roughly tied around his neck compared to Hinata's perfect appearance.

"Oh, thanks for the tea Hinata." The blond smiled out at the woman. Naruto's secretary simply smiled in return and left the room promptly, only to sit outside his office in her own little set up.

The man took a hold of the mug, and happily held it in his hands as he relaxed into his chair. Life for Naruto at the moment was going well; his inspiration was flowing making his work easier. He'd finally finished re-decorating the living room in his flat that he shared with his boyfriend... his boyfriend... Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto smiled as the name ran through his head.

The night they met played in his head, it must have been love at first sight, or at least it was for himself. The pale, definitely Japanese origin male stuck out to the blond in the whole crowd. His eyes were fixed on him as soon as he saw those raven locks fall around the perfectly structured face. And the artist who sculpted Sasuke's body, the perfect angel they made him become... Naruto had to remember to thank them some day. He'd never been happier in all his life, he was sure. The five months the two hadbeen together, was enough to make the blond be head over heels in love, Sasuke was seriously special to this man. He was the first and only male Naruto ever felt affectionate towards. It was all so new to him, but he was glad that the raven-haired man felt the exact same feelings back.

With the cup now empty in Naruto's hands, the tea drunk, Naruto placed it back onto the desk. The blond reached for his phone that lived in his briefcase that was currently on the floor next to the desk. Usually there was a message or voice mail waiting for him, usually from Sasuke to let him know the details of some sort of date they had planned, or just to say hello and the typical "I miss you." but today, was a day that would break the blond man... there was no "I miss you..", that was replaced with "Naruto, enjoy your life. Fucking idiot." The phone shook in Naruto's hands, before falling to the floor, the raven's harsh, soul crushing words slicing through the innocent blond.

"But... I... what..." he stuttered out, it had to be a joke right? A joke... where'd this all come from? A toy? What? Naruto grit his teeth and stood up promptly, the wheels on his chair squeaked at the sudden force. His hands turned into fists and the blond man got filled with so much confusion, and so much sadness, fear and anger. Naruto grabbed his briefcase and phone off the floor before storming out of his office, "I'm leaving early today Hinata..." was all that was said, only for the girl to be left dumbfounded.

Naruto was heading straight to the source of this information, to Sasuke, the only one who held answers of this terrible... crushing, life changing voice-mail the blond man received.

**[Back to Sasuke]**

The door clattered shut behind Sasuke's figure as he strode into the apartment he and his now –ex- boyfriend shared. He walked deliberately and quickly in a straight path down the sun-bleached hallways, his hand was out to skim over the many photo frames and he knocked them flatly down on their "faces" with that same cruel half-smile half-smirk that found its way on his face after he made the phone call to Naruto in the café.

The dining room was tastefully decorated, complete with a vase of freshly cut flowers that spread their lovely, delicate aroma throughout the cool air of the apartment, and added a vibrant but controlled splash of colour. He trekked onward with the same bitter, malicious aura about him, and that same nasty smile, even as Sasuke walked through the newly re-decorated and re-styled living room that he and Naruto had worked so hard and so diligently on. His charcoal eyes drifted over to the new couch that he had struggled to move in as Naruto attacked him, leaving love bites all over his slender pale neck, but instead of the memory being fond, it only disgusted him, feeling up his stomach with a burning acidic feeling, and after it had been burned up, a cool emptiness. "Che." Sasuke spat, kicking a small blue and white throw pillow out of his way as he strode through the next room, to reach the bedroom he shared with his blond ex-boyfriend.

The suitcase was the first thing Sasuke pulled out of his closet. With a forceful yank he thrust out the menacing black form and unzipped it franticly with just as much force, but the cruel half-smile never jumped off his lips, nor did he seem anything less than cool. "It's been too long." Sasuke hummed aloud as his fingers skimmed through the closet. All the clothes were jumbled throughout it. Sasuke had his own section in the closet before, but as the five months progressed, somewhere along that the clothes had gotten mingled- the lines dividing them blurred and divulged into a universal closet.

"Sick." he grunted, yanking one of the blond's favourite suits out, and tossing it to his feet as he gathered his own possessions to fold neatly into the mouth of the open suitcase. A nagging thought continued to prod at Sasuke's mind, and with a huffy sigh, he gave into the demands. It had to be done either way.

Deftly he pulled the slip of paper out from the polished oak night stand, dropping the lotions that smothered it onto the brown carpeted floor. His naked toes scrunched against the soft material as he punched the digits on the paper into the landline and waited for the person on the other end of the line to confirm his appointment. "Excellent." Sasuke replied pleasantly, a vast contrast to the cruel intentions that had fueled Sasuke throughout the morning and caused his grin to be so bright. He clicked the phone off, and tossed the phone onto the light beige bedspread and crumpled the slip of paper into a ball, tossing it towards the nearly full wastebasket in the other corner of the room.

Running a hand through his dark raven locks, and giving a loud exasperated sigh, Sasuke padded out a few steps and entered the bathroom. The tiles were cold on his bare feet as he walked up to the shower to gather his shampoos and other hygiene products that had scattered throughout the generally well-kept bathroom. 'Five months of pure hell.' Sasuke though to himself, 'Good riddance.'

**[Back to Naruto]**

Naruto had convinced himself that this was a terrible, sick joke... He tried to keep his emotions bottled inside until the front door of his flat was closed; all he could tell himself was that Sasuke was joking. He boarded the subway train that would take him to his town on the outskirts of the city, and then the quick 5 minute walk would get this whole situation over…this. "Sick joke." Naruto repeated aloud to himself as he continued to sit on the subway train, his tanned hands clenching tightly at his brief case.

The cart was basically empty, as it was a strange time to be traveling, 2:45pm, most people were still at work and school, only a few random people scattered about the cart, leaving Naruto to himself as he sat next to the window. His blue eyes fixed onto his hands and his knuckles which were turning white from clenching the bag tightly. "Just a joke right... Sasuke wouldn't say this out of the blue... he'd talk about it first... right? He... wouldn't... he couldn't... do this right?" he whispered to himself, the few eyes turning around in the cart to look at him.

He quickly pulled out his mobile to check if anything else had been left; the screen read 'no network access.' Naruto shoved the silver slender phone back into the brief case and made his way towards the doors that began to open as his stop was announced on the intercom.

The quick 5 minute walk home turned into a 2 minute full sprint in the blond's new, freshly cleaned suit, all the way back to the flat. Naruto glided up the stairs and opened the front door with a bang, only to drop the briefcase at the sight.

The happy couple's pictures down the hallway... were all off the walls and smashed across the floor. The glass caught the light from the sun that pooled into the bright apartment, making rainbow patterns across the walls and ceiling. "Sasuke?" Naruto shouted out, as his black polished shoes crushed the glass under his footing.

"Sasuke! What's going on?" he screamed out once more, hearing some shuffling around coming from the bedroom. The blond took brave steps and walked straight into the room, Sasuke was standing in front of a suitcase half packed, the pale arms crossed over his chest, a smirk across the porcelain face.

"What the fuck is going on teme?" his voice began to crack with the sadness and anger that was building up inside of him. Why was Sasuke doing this? What happened between them so suddenly? Forty-five minutes ago Naruto was thinking how in love he was, and now it was being ripped apart by the one he was head over heels for; those beautiful lips turned into a smirk, laughing in his face over his pain, the pain that was caused by that certain black haired raven.

When Sasuke only gave a signature "Hmn." and turned around to continue packing his stuff, Naruto strode forward and took a firm grip around the pale, slender wrist. "Sasuke, speak to me!" he demanded. He was going to get answers, now.

The hurt in Naruto's voice, had something inside of Sasuke shiver with an anticipation and pleasure. It worked! It all worked. He got the message, but of course he wasn't going to let Sasuke go so easily. Naruto was a book of clichés and at this point Sasuke could read him perfectly- AND see there was nothing between his lines. "Don't touch me." Sasuke let out a bitter laugh, and wrenched his wrist out of the grip Naruto had applied to the slender pale body part.

"How's that for speaking?" Sasuke offered with a nasty grin, looking directly behind him at the trauma and confusion and anger that swirled tumultuously throughout the brilliantly bright blue eyes. Sasuke didn't wait for a reply, and went back to re-arranging the contents of his suitcase. He strode away from the blond, and scooped up a pair of trainers that he had cast against the wall. The promptly were dropped in a plastic bag before they too joined the contents of the suitcase.

"Sasuke, what the hell? Just, tell me, black and white, what the fuck has gotten into you? Where did all of this come from? Why are you leaving? What's happened?" Naruto forced out once again, his voice showing all the broken emotion that was swelling up inside. As the raven just ignored his questions, Naruto felt the anger over flowing inside, casting the sadness to the side, his teeth clenching and his hands turning into fists from the fury he felt from the raven's selfish actions.

He grabbed the upper arm of Sasuke and pulled him back forcefully, slamming the other man into the wall. Each of Naruto's hands slammed into the wall next to his head, the raven did not blink from the rough actions. "Sasuke..." the blond bit out. "Just tell me fucking straight, what's going on?"

"That's right. Let it all out." Sasuke smirked, the expression he wore was cocky for the position he was in. Up against the wall, by two fists that slammed threateningly in the wall. Finally Sasuke blinked his amused charcoal eyes. 'You don't scare me' was written all over the proud, smirking figure that was Sasuke. "I'm done with you. That's as straight as it's going to get. You're disgusting, this apartment is disgusting, I'm moving out, and breaking up with you, respectively." the smirk on his perfect beautiful face didn't do anything to increase his beauty, it lessened it a great deal—the condescending glare and a smile was enough to make anyone's stomach churn and blood boil. He stared ahead, unblinking and unmoving with that same nasty expression and challenge all over his face.

The blond's tanned face scrunched up in confusion, his head hanging from his shoulders. "Wh…why? Aren't you happy? I thought you were happy Sasuke... I thought you were happy with me!" Naruto's arms weakened, and flopped to his sides, his head still hanging.

Tears ran down his strained face as sobs finally escape the man, his heart still continuously being ripped to shreds. "Sasuke, give me a decent reason already! You've been off for awhile now... like 2 months I'm sure!" he head suddenly found the strength to prop his head up, his eyes looking directly into the cold, detached black holes. "Sasuke, what's going on? You wouldn't tell me anything before... and now... this?"

"Was happy Naruto. Was." Sasuke corrected in a strong, cold voice. "Now the only thing I'm happy about is –leaving-." He snorted out a very inappropriate laugh. The smile didn't want to vanish from his face, and it only grew stronger with each strike of pain and defeat that shattered throughout Naruto's body. "If you want me to feed you some bullshit story about me cheating on you, I will." Sasuke said blandly, the smirk dulled down to a trace of arrogance, "Would you like that?" Sasuke repeated with mockingly sensitive pouty expression, obviously jabbing at the pain and hurt Naruto is feeling, "Would poor little Naruto like that?" he offered again, with even more condescending, and sharp mockery to his words.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the raven's words and his voice. He really was doing it all just to hurt him. 'All 5 months were a lie? Or was it the last 2 months gone by?' Naruto's breathing was fast and deep. The raven's words sliced him down further and further, Sasuke was waiting for him to break.

"No…" he whispered out to Sasuke's previous question... his hands turned into fists, "NO!" he screamed out, his arm pulling back quickly, only to be released just as quickly to slam back into the wall next to Sasuke's head, catching few of the ravens spikes that flattened out against the wall. The raven was once again, unblinking.

Cries wracked through the body that was now shaking from the pain, a cold sweat settling on his skin, the tears from his eyes blurred his vision as he cried out... in front of the raven that just smirked at his pain, the usually beautiful carved structure, now demonized and twisted… ugly. This wasn't the Sasuke that Naruto had fallen in love with, this was a monster. "Just... get out... now."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Sasuke hissed out in a dangerous tone. "Let me by." He asked forcefully by blandly, and didn't wait to the let the other man move; he shoved past him with a duller smirk on his face, but still a smirk nonetheless. The contact of his shoulder bumping hard into the blond's shoulder had a spark shoot through his body, and he pulled away and broke off the contact immediately.

His hands thrust into the contents of the packed suitcase, and did one last push, after rifling thought the contents. Everything was accounted for. He pulled the zipped suitcase down to sit up at his feet, his pale hands pulled up the bar and clenched at it. Charcoal eyes drifted almost lazily over the broken figure that was Naruto, "Good bye then." Sasuke characteristically smirked, that arrogance, pride, and hatred swam in the charcoal eyes, and for a split second something like relief or…pain… flashed across the dark gray irises before it was gone.

Silently, the dark figured walked past the blond. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, the crunch of glass meeting his sandals, and possibly even cutting his feet, but Sasuke couldn't feel it, nor did he care. With a final slam, he closed Naruto behind him, and moved on to his new life. 'And what a nice new life it will be.' Sasuke's dark smirk grew darker as he walked out of the apartment complex with the dark suitcase trailing behind him, the wheels thrumming over the tiles behind him, and he walked out of the automated doors and out to his car in the parking lot. "A hotel will have to suffice for now." Sasuke remarked to himself, with a sigh, and he booked himself a nice room as he sat in the apartment complex parking lot, before pulling out, his dark car streaking out of the lot, and disappearing behind the bend.

**[A Few Days Later]**

The next few days passed by, and Naruto was sent home from work to cool his head for a week or so. After he smashed a computer in frustration and constantly swapped from being angry to sad, it was apparent he had needed some time. He explained what had happened, and he was excused from work; everybody felt sorry for the poor cruel fate that had fallen onto his shoulders.

About 3 days had passed, and Naruto had spent time with his father, Minato, getting comforting words from the older blond man always made him smile somehow. His mother helped comfort the young man too, telling him that he's still young, and got most of his life ahead. Also the pinkette Sakura made her way round after she heard news about Naruto wrecking a whole computer... she was also somebody who was there for the blond to fall back onto, as he was there for her too.

Naruto walked into the bedroom with pretty high spirits, until he remembered how he'd also wrecked the room the same day as the computer went down in flames... clothes were everywhere and a few ripped things here and there. "Right, time to clean."

**[Back to Sasuke]**

Sasuke strode into the polished and formal building with the cocky confidence and smug sense of pride that he wore without shame. The building was deceptive from the outside- it looked to promise uniformly dressed office workers and furious typing on computers and the fast-paced office life. Not so. This wasn't just any office, it was an office for the journalists and column writers of "The City Sun" a prominent and popular newspaper for all events and opinions and news that went down in the metropolitan area. Sasuke walked past all the chattering and casually dressed men and women, slung over their small office working spaces, and dodged a paper airplane that swooped up under him, and skimmed past his ear before colliding with the backs of someone who had gotten into its path. With a murderous glint in his eyes, and a certain rude gesture, Sasuke walked past the sports column writer who was responsible for the near plane crash into Sasuke's perfect face, Kiba Inuzuka. The man only laughed in reply to the face of hatred, and gave a quick, "ANYYYTIME DUDE." before wheeling off back into his desk to actually be productive…or play computer games. Usually the later succeeded in gaining and keeping the dog-lover's attention.

Sasuke's own desk was prim and proper; there was not a paperclip out of place, or a corner of paper that wasn't lined up with the others. The computer was clean and professional on his desktop- with a half-typed page ready for Sasuke to finish. The quick lunch break to the Café was great.

Things were going amazing for Sasuke. Not only did he managed to get done all the columns that he was required to do, but he was promised his own opinions and daily and weekly thoughts columns- this was not only dead easy for the intelligent and sharp-tongued Uchiha, but it was easy extra cash. The appointment nagging at the back of his mind told him the extra cash would be much appreciated. The dark-haired man, smirking, sipped at his cup of peach iced-tea. The lemon fell to the bottom of the cup, and stood out against the amber liquid in a pop of colour. "Yellow, is such an ugly colour." Sasuke typed onto the screen, tearing his eyes away from the fallen citrus fruit, he began to finish up the smack-down of that colour on his daily thought for Tuesday's paper. The face with blond hair and whisker marks swimming around in his head only made his smirk bigger, and the words of hate flow faster.

**[Back to Naruto]**

Naruto had cleaned most of the room, and took a break to eat something for lunch. The cheese toast was eaten up quickly, only for the tanned man to go back to work on finishing up the mostly clean bedroom.

He set to work and folded the rest of the scattered clothes and put them away in the now empty wardrobe. "He either owned most bits of the clothing or he took mine too..." Naruto sighed out. The usually stuffed wardrobe of both his and Sasuke's clothes was now basically empty with mostly bare coat hangers to show.

Naruto shut the wardrobe with a sigh and let out a big yawn; his nights lately had been troubled. The big empty, cold, bed kept him awake and he only remembered thoughts of him and the raven-haired man, and the things they used to do in the very bed he was now sitting on. 'Kissing, biting licking, thrusting, pushing him down…cumming...' Naruto blushed slightly, the memories were very vivid.

His eyebrows worried as he remembered something he just pushed aside at the time... 'About 2 month's ago,' he said to himself as he flopped back onto the bed. 'Was the last time we had sex... he... always said he was tired when I wanted to... and he never seemed to want it... anymore.' Naruto sat up and let his eyes drop closed. "He was already cheating on me back then... wasn't he?" he clenched out, his hands wrapping themselves in the fabric that covered the bed. "Damn him!" he whispered out angrily, getting up from the bed promptly.

He turned his focus back onto the room and saw a few bits of paper scattered around the bin. His bare feet made a 'tap tap tap' noise throughout the flat on the wooden floor that bordered the carpet, as he made his way over to the bin. He picked up a few bits of paper and shoved them in, before one piece caught his eye.

The lines on the crumpled piece of paper were a certain shade of grey, one the blond would notice anywhere. "Sasuke's... notepad." he said aloud, taking the paper and opening it, only to see a name, and a number on it. "I bet this is the creep Sasuke cheated on me with!" the blond growled out, his hair bristling almost cat like. He leapt for the phone that was sitting on its stand next to the bed and dialed the number franticly.

When he finally heard the phone get picked up on the other side Naruto opened his mouth to start shouting the abuse, only for the female voice to ring out first. "Hello, abortion clinic here, may I help you?" Naruto's face went white; his hands almost dropped the phone from the sudden cold sweat that came across his body.

'Has Sasuke... not only cheated on me, but he got another girl pregnant? And now has planned to get her an abortion?' Naruto screamed inside his head...

"Hello? Anybody there?" the female voice asked out.

Naruto finally opened his mouth and let his voice fall out. "Uhh, yes. Has uhh... Sasuke Uchiha... got an appointment... here, for another woman?" the blond asked, dread pooled in his stomach, and he took a firm hold around the phone, making sure he didn't drop it.'No way, this couldn't be happening, no way.'

"Yes, there is." the cool voice of the women on the other side of the line confirmed. "But, not for a woman… it's for himself… the appointment." the women corrected herself.

Naruto went an even lighter shade than he had gone previously and dropped the phone. The grey plastic hit the wooden floor hard. "Hello? Is anybody there? Hello!" the voice called out as Naruto sat there in a state of shock. "What... Sasuke is pregnant?" Naruto screamed out with confusion in his voice.

**[Back to Sasuke]**

"See you tomorrow." Sasuke lazily tilted his hand up in a good-bye gesture to the brunette woman who worked behind him. He said it not as a friendly or caring gesture, but as an obligation. The raven-haired man had few friends, and opening up possibilities to new friends was a rare occurrence or desire.

A rumble exploded through his stomach, and he frowned down at the pale stomach and the delicate curve it was beginning to get. 'Not for much longer.' Sasuke thought to himself, and a smirk-smile dawned on his face, and he steered his way out of the parking lot, and headed for his favourite haunt; The café.

With the digits 4:45 flashing on his car's radio, it was no surprise to see that late lunch time, or pre-dinner snackers had unleashed their armies onto the small, welcoming establishment. The scents of the delicious foods were enough to make even Sasuke's mouth water, as he strode into the full and chatter-filled café. The bell tinkled above the door that he shut behind him with a steady hand, so that the wind would not rip the door out of his grip.

It was a little process for Sasuke to get his bite to eat, but it was well worth it. The vegetable mozzarella Panini sandwich was by far one of the best foods that the café's menu had to offer. The table by the open air window was easily claimed by the hungry raven-haired man, who swooped down over it, and spread out the waxy white sandwich paper.

A glob of the hot mozzarella cheese dribbled out onto his finger, and he let out a soft curse, before dabbing the goo onto his napkin. The door bell rang out again as Sasuke took a large bite of the hot, and completely scrumptious sandwich. The pepper danced hotly on his tongue, with the olive oil and the basil mingling in perfect harmony with the other spices and vegetables- his charcoal eyes were caught by the flash of orange that drifted into the café's darker and calmer atmosphere.

'Orange is such a flashy and offensive colour.' Sasuke thought distastefully. Wearing colours like that shouldn't have even been allowed. Just the loudness of the shade seemed to disrupt the atmosphere. Blinking in annoyance at the idiot that had chosen to wear that ugly colour, Sasuke found his jaw drop a little… that wasn't just any idiot… "Fuck..!" Sasuke whispered under his breath, and turned away quickly, breaking the burning stare that he had been applying to none other than Naruto…

'What is he doing here…?' Sasuke thought crossly to himself. He tilted away even more from the viewpoint that Naruto would've had on him- the back of his black shirt and his styled raven-black hair wouldn't be too much of a give-away would they? Sasuke let out a soft, "Cheh." before working at his tall glass of cold green tea with honey.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck roughly as he entered the little café. His orange t-shirt stood out from the calm colours in the small building. "So far I've been everywhere... I've asked everybody… wonder where he is…" Naruto said aloud to himself, checking off the list in his head for where Sasuke could be. Kiba said he'd just missed him at work, and Sakura said she hadn't seen him. He even found out where Sasuke had been staying, but the receptionist said he hadn't been there since the morning.

Naruto growled slightly in his throat, it made him feel sick at the thought of Sasuke getting an abortion. Naruto was a person who was strongly against abortions, he was very pro-life when it came to abortions; everybody should have the right to have a life in his eyes, even if the child was put up for adoption, the life shouldn't be taken away because of the parents' wants or needs. He waited in the line to order a little snack to eat before he would continue on his journey to find a certain raven-haired man.

Naruto leant back on the counter that showed off all the special desserts, none of them really catching his eye; all he wanted was a hot, filling substance before he would leave again. He opened his eyes slowly; his blurred vision focused on some spiky hair a few tables away from where he was standing. He blinked once more, and noticed the clothes and that damn duck butt hair style. "Sasuke..." he said to himself, and he pushed himself off the counter and strode across the room only to slam his hand down, the little café going quiet.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Naruto cried out loudly, the raven turned around and looked up at him, his face emotionless. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? And how the hell can you go and abort our child!" Naruto raised his voice, his face full of anger. Finally the raven's face sported some emotion; stunned eyes widened at the blonds words.

"Hmm." Sasuke grunted in reply, after his eyes had finally gotten back down to their normal size. "How'd you find out?" Sasuke asked in a cool, flat tone. His face fell blank of all emotion again, only occasional glints and flashes of feeling raced across his dark charcoal pools. His inner thoughts buzzed with the shock of how his "ex" boyfriend had discovered his 'little secret'. "How can I abort it? I'm going to a clinic. That's how." Sasuke ended crossly, before taking another bite of his hot, just as tasty mozzarella-vegetable sandwich. The silence that fell around the two was unsettling, but Sasuke chose to ignore it as always. 'Let them think whatever they want. I don't care.' Emotionlessly, he stared up at the furious blond in front of him.

Anger boiled inside the blond, and without thinking, he'd pushed the raven up into a corner, his hands once again, on either side of his dark-haired-head. People called out and random men tried to calm the two down, but Naruto ignore their calls and carried on. "I'm not stupid Sasuke! I found the paper with the number on it. I phoned the clinic, you... how... when did you turn out to be such a disgusting human being! You know my feelings towards abortion. You know I think it's sick and wrong! Why… WHY WOULD YOU GET RID OF OUR CHILD!" the blond finally screamed out, a hand fisting the wall next to the raven's head once, letting a loud bang sound through the café.

"You're right, I am sick and disgusting. How else would this have happened in the first place if I wasn't?" Sasuke offered back with a slight snarl. "A more appropriate question would be, why are you overreacting so much Naru-dobe," Sasuke hissed out mockingly, tossing around the old doting nickname as if were a joke. "Why would you deliberately seek me out like this…hmm?" Sasuke waited for a reply from the steaming man who had him pinned against the wall. Sasuke didn't break a sweat, or batter an eyelid from his position. "Go on, why not have a swing at me while we're here. You know you want to." Sasuke's words were completely serious, and held a tone of warning. The scowl on his face deepened when he was done, his charcoal pools flickered with confusion and raw pain, before flickering back to the neutral dark gray.

"So you're saying… loving me is sick and disgusting?" Naruto's hands turned into fists against the wall as the raven's words settled into his skin. Naruto grabbed the scruff of the raven's shirt after he was done talking and dragged him outside the little café.

Naruto grit his teeth at the smirk that was pasted on Sasuke's face. He swiftly punched it off, his left hand still clenched around the scruff of the black shirt as the raven-haired man fell to his knees from the force of the punch. Naruto got down on his knees, his face right in front of the bleeding-lip Uchiha's. "Why am I making such a big deal out of this? This baby deserves to live, even if you hate and detest me, this life inside you doesn't deserve to have its rights to live taken away. Leave the baby as soon as it's born and leave it to me, but don't you dare get rid of it!"

"You…you just…you really did just hit me…" Sasuke stammered quietly aloud, as he sunk down onto the concrete sidewalk. The many people walking and running around in the city were far too involved in their own lives than to break up a trivial fight. The traffic of the cars and the other activity for once, fell deaf to the stunned Sasuke's ears. Shakily, a pale finger tenderly touched at the split lip. The punch was hard and deep, and it left not only a throbbing pain, but… 'Blood.' Sasuke stared at the crimson jewel on the tip of his finger, before wiping it onto his pant leg's inner pocket, hiding the smudge from sight.

"You…" he started, looking up at the blond in front of him who was quaking with anger…and…crying? The tears building up in his burning blue eyes clashed with his angry grit-teeth expression. "Hnn.." Sasuke coughed out lightly, the prickling in his eyes had him wince. It hurt more to feel the tears building up in his own eyes, than his throbbing freshly-punched face felt. "Let's…let's get out of public…" Sasuke managed to get out, the taste of blood in his mouth was sickening, "Cheh… you look so stupid right now." just as the words fell out, a salty wet trail trickled down from one of his narrowed dark eyes, and promptly, a pale finger shot up to flick away the small bead subtly.

And with Sasuke's words, they both went back to… now Naruto's apartment. Sasuke sat silently on the sofa as Naruto dived about in the freezer, looking for a bag of peas... or something. Finally, with his bag of frozen roast potatoes and a tea towel wrapped around it, Naruto made his way to the living room and handed him the home-made ice pack. He sat down next to Sasuke after it been taken out of his hands, and he leaned back with a sigh. "So... why... why didn't you tell me this to begin with..?" Naruto finally asked, looking over at the still, silent living room.

Sasuke pushed the ice cold bag up to his throbbing, now heavily bruised cheek, and let out a sigh at the other man's words. "Why do you think?" Sasuke sighed out; "I was still trying to grasp the concept myself for one." he fell silent again. The frozen bag crackled against his cheek, breaking up the silence in its own way. The living room seemed so…off limits. 'It's not ours anymore.' Sasuke frowned as he trailed a finger over the soft material of the new couch. "It was difficult moving this in…" Sasuke remarked quietly into the very heavy air. The prickling was back in his eyes, and he shut them hard, pushing the iced bag harder against the cheek. "Mm…" he grunted out softly to himself as the sharp pain screamed back at him for his actions.

"Ha, took a lot of effort... it was funny to see you so worked up over it…" Naruto laughed out slightly. He rubbed at the back of his head and lent forward, his arms resting on his thighs. He moved his head round and looked at the raven. "You shouldn't have suffered on your own, did you feel... you couldn't trust me?" the blond choked out, holding back his own tears. "Why did you deal... with it in such a harsh way Sasuke... I don't understand…"

"You weren't much help… you were too busy laughing at me and trying to sex me up." Sasuke grit out, and felt a small smile tug at his lips against his will. The next words from the blond next to him had the smile disappear. The tears and pain were audible in the voice, and Sasuke swallowed loudly before replying, "No…I didn't feel that way." Sasuke said in a thoughtful voice. His eyes which had been previously staring out at a point by the turned-off television, turned over to his ex-boyfriend's face as Sasuke turned his aching head. "I told you before you punched me, remember, it's sick…and disgusting. I didn't mean…loving you." the words were heavy and had a subtle ache to them, as well as…an eye-opening quality. "It was…never loving you that was sick…never…" Sasuke admitted with a little, quiet laugh, and shook his head carefully 'no'. "But how it happened to me… a baby… that's not supposed to happen to a man…"

Naruto let the raven's words sink in...they were full of hurt, contrasting completely with how he was before Naruto managed to punch him. "Sa...Sasuke…" Naruto began, slowly putting a hand on the other mans shoulder. A small smile tugged at his face as he opened his mouth. "It's not sick... and disgusting... it's an amazing miracle... I... we... we can have a child, Sasuke, with each other, with the person we truly love, being a man or a woman doesn't matter, it IS possible, and being able to share the wonders of having a child with you... I wouldn't give that up for the world… it's truly…amazing." The blond's own words made his tears spill over, his grip on the raven's shoulder getting a little tighter as his words began to crack. "Don't think for one second…that it's sick or disgusting."

Naruto's words of acceptance and love… 'I didn't expect to hear this…' Sasuke felt stunned for the second time that day…but it didn't last…it melted down to a more comforted feeling… the grip on his shoulder was warm, and loving. The tears and admiration in the blond's voice were enough to make the doubts run away and pave way for the truth that he had been keeping locked up inside him for the past two months.

"That's why…I didn't touch you anymore…" Sasuke's voice whispered out into the air, he didn't want his words to disturb the peace that was finally beginning to settle in the clearing air, "When I found out, that it happened, I felt disgusting… so I told myself that I would have to get rid of it…and that I would have to hate you. I couldn't do it, if I didn't hate you. So I tried to…lose the feelings I had for you…and make up lies about hating life with you, but I could…I could never hate this." Sasuke admitted with a light, almost bitter laugh, as his eyes scanned around the newly furnished and decorated living room, before being pulled back into the tearing bright blue eyes.

Quickly, another one of his fingers wiped away another salty drop. "I could never hate you." A pale hand lifted up slowly, and hovered over the tanned one on the sofa cushion. With a delicate drop, the porcelain fingers fell on top the darker hand, before weaving its fingers with the contrasting one, to convey more of the love Sasuke couldn't express at the moment.

Naruto happily let the pale fingers intertwine with his as he moved the hand on Sasuke's shoulder up to his slender neck, stroking loving at the warm porcelain skin. "Sasuke... I knew something was wrong, but I never thought to ask, I'm... I'm sorry for that Sasuke." Naruto admitted to the raven as another salty tear ran down the light cheek. "I honestly don't know what to say now, I... I'm glad that you can't hate me... it, it all hurt so much." Naruto let out a bitter laugh, the raven's hand tightened around his. The tanned fingers moved to cup a cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear that the Uchiha let be seen. "I can't express how much... how glad I am that... you've finally come to your senses... sorry about the punch." Naruto laughed out slightly, still massaging the cheek lovingly.

"Was a good one…" Sasuke remarked on the punch comment with a light chuckle, before wincing for a split second at the pain that was still throbbing in his face. The bag of frozen potato was shifted over to the arm of the sofa, cast aside as the two moved onto more important things. "We've only been together five months… it was three months when I found out…" Sasuke shed more light on the topic, in a calm, controlled voice. A final translucent bead was wiped away by a tanned finger, and Sasuke continued, "It looks like I have an appointment to cancel." He admitted with a very faint smile and a different sort of lightness to his voice, almost…relief. "It's all so strange." Sasuke's dark pools locked onto his boyfriend's bright eyes. "This." he tore his gaze away, to look down at the small barely there stomach, his free hand rested on the nearly impossible to see curve.

Naruto pulled his hand away from the raven's face and slowly put it on the pale hand that rested on his stomach. Naruto bit his lip and let the raven's words sink in. "I… I know it's strange, but it really is a miracle, I promise you." the blond man looked up and smiled his bright smile at Sasuke, only for it to die down to a more pleasant sort of smile. "I know... this will be a really big, life changing thing... and like you said... we've only been together 5 months… but Sasuke, I really love you, and can't see myself with anybody else but you. I want this to work. I wont ever leave you... don't ever doubt that." the blue eyes stilled fixed onto the hands woven together pressing on Sasuke's still flat stomach sent chills up Naruto's spine, but, in a good way.

"Cheh. Get over here you dobe." Sasuke said suddenly, with a very cocky smirk on. Staring into those beautiful blue pools, he pulled said dobe into a kiss. He pushed hard into Naru's mouth, making it a rough kiss, but at the same time, there wasn't an urgency or violence about it. A tongue teasingly poked into the hot, wet, mouth before leaving just as quickly as it entered, and Sasuke broke the kiss with a soft exhaled breath, and wiped the wetness from his healing and kiss-bruised lips. "Since you're so confident about this…" Sasuke started in his typical way, with that know-it-all, mildly arrogant tone, "And since you feel so strongly… I suppose we can make this work. Or at least give it a try, because, I feel the same." The raven-haired man flashed his boyfriend a real smile, before dragging him into another a kiss. For once, his mind supplied him with a positive thought, that wasn't nagging but cheery and even almost desired. 'This can work…'

"This will work Sasuke." Naruto said with fierce determination in his voice. "Together, we can do this." the blond said with a final, loving, touch against the, pale split lip.


End file.
